


A fathers revenge

by SmallGrumpy



Series: Avengers family fluff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallGrumpy/pseuds/SmallGrumpy
Summary: Flash bullies Peter about having two fathers. Tony finds out and goes to the only person he knows will understand his, as Steve puts it, "insatiable and completely unnecessary need to punch a child"... So he goes to Clint.





	A fathers revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift to you, hope you enjoy. I own none of this.  
> Look at my tumblr if you want, I'll post previews www.tumblr.com

Tony sat outside of Midtown high school in a sleek black Mercedes, the windows were tinted but everyone knew who was in there, the licence plate said IRONMANZ. It was 20 minutes after the bell and Peter had yet to leave the building. "Where is he? He always gets out suspiciously early."

Tony wondered out loud. He decided he would wait 5 more minutes and then head inside to check what was taking his son so long. 5 minutes passed and Tony started to get antsy, so he made his way in quick steps up to the school. Tony was THE Tony Stark so he knew every and all information on Peters school, this information included where Peters locker and classes were. As Tony made his way to Peters locker he heard the incessant squeak of teenage voices, Tony instantly recognized Peters and then Ned's. He heard another voice but he couldn't tell who it was. Tony stopped dead in his tracks, his fists clenched at his side when he got close enough to hear the young boys conversation, "...Faggots, that's what they are. I don't know how people can look up to your faggot parents, are you gay like them? You getting lucky with your boyfriend Ned here?" the unknown boy taunted.

"Shut up Flash. Peters parents are the best people ever, and there's nothing wrong with being gay" Ned defended.

Tony poked his head around the corner to get a better understanding of the situation ("Steve would be proud of me for being so level headed" Tony thought). "What was that loser. Acting like the big man in front of your fuck buddy are we?" 'Flash' snarled back.

"OK Flash that's enough, there's no need to bring Ned into this. Ned and I just want to leave, my dads waiting outside. So can I have my bag back now?" Peter said, as he stepped between the two boys is hands raised in surrender.

Flash scoffed in his face then stepped forward into Peter's space. He grabbed Peter by the front of his shirt and pushed him into the lockers, he raised his fist to punch Peter. Tony was not going to let that happen, no one was going to hurt his baby. So Tony quickly made his way toward the boys, Ned saw him and smiled. He stood a foot taller than the boy and grabbed him by the elbow to stop the punch. Flash's head whipped around, his eyes quickly widened as he realized who was holding him back. Flash was not the only one surprised. Peters jaw dropped but he quickly closed it and stuttered out a few words, "D-d-d-dad!"

The corners of Tony's mouth down turned into a frown and he turned to face Flash who had pulled away. "Now I know you were NOT going to punch my precious son" Tony questioned.

"N-no sir. I definitely was not going to do that" Flash assured.

"Well that's good. Now we best be going shouldn't we Petey" Tony responded, at the same time he held out his hand and as excepted Flashed placed the strap of Peters backpack in it.

Flash stood in his place still in shock by the confrontation. Tony slipped the bag on to his shoulder, grabbed both Ned and Peter by their upper arms and then proceed to drag the boys out of the school. Tony said a goodbye to Ned and pushed Peter into the passenger seat. He slipped into the driver's seat and they made their way back to the tower. Tony's grip on the wheel had his knuckles turning white, he refused to say a word. Peter looked nervously to his father and began his explanation, "Da-"

"NOPE we are not doing this, your pop's and I had this discussion with you. 'No Secrets' that's what we said right?" Tony demanded his voice rising just a little.

"We did, but I can explain. I didn't want you and pops to worry. You are already worried about spiderman, there's no need to worry you guys more about a silly school bully" Peter revealed.

"Not the point Peter. We need to communicate with each other. We are your parents, we care about and love you, we worry it's what we do. That is no reason for you to hide this dick of a bully from us. OK?" Tony explained.

"I'm sorry dad, I just didn't want you to think I am weak, Spider-man can take down 5 robbers, aliens, anything. But Peter Stark-Rogers can't even deal with a bully" Peter confessed, his voice was small.

Tony looked over at his son, "Peter you are the strongest person I know, and you ARE Spider-man. I love you but you cannot handle everything one your own, that includes a school bully because guess what? Your a kid and sometimes kids need help" Tony insisted.

He grabbed Peters small hand in his large callused one and looked towards the road again.

Later in the evening after Tony (very dramatically, in Peters opinion) retold what happened to Steve, Tony sat in his lab thinking over his emotions. Tony wanted, no NEEDED to punch that ass of a child 'Flash'. First off, who in their right mind names their child Flash, like what the hell kind of name is that. Obviously he would never tell Steve that he wanted to punch a child but he REALLY wanted to hit that kid. "You know who would help me? Clint! He's a family man, he will understand" Tony exclaimed out loud to no one in particular.

So Tony grabbed his Starkphone from the workbench and dialed up Clint. "Hey Hawkass" Tony joked into the phone.

"Hey Tin can. What's up?" Clint retorted.

" I need to talk to you, so could you get your ass down to my lab" Tony said.

"Ok sure dude" Clint replied easily.

5 minutes later Tony heard a knock at the door, "Let 'im in Jarvis" Tony ordered.

"Hey Tony, What did you want?" Clint asked.

"So Peter is being bullied because Steve and I are his parents and you know… gay. And I know this because i went to pick him up today and he was late so i went in to get him. When i found him, some greasy haired asshole of a kid was relentlessly teasing Peter calling him, Steve, Ned and I 'faggots'. I got there just in time to stop him from punching Peter in the face. Now I very much want to punch this child in his annoying face. You're a father, so, Is this normal?" Tony rambled till he ran out of breath.

Clint looked at him for a few seconds anger flashed in his eyes, then his lips curled into a smile and he broke out in laughter. "Oh My God Tony, you are such a father." Clint gasped out in between his laughter.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony demanded.

Clint looked up at him and his face softened, "Tony I just mean that it's really cute that you are acting like a dad. It's weird, you never show this side to me" Clint attempted to explain.

Tony looked at Clint like he had gone insane. "Well of course I'm acting like a dad. I AM A DAD" Tony claimed.

"Yes I know Tony, all I'm saying is. Never mind back to the actual issue, yes" Clint said.

"Yes what?" Tony questioned.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Yes it is normal to want to defend your kid" Clint explained.

"OH! Well what do I do because I can obviously not assault a child" Tony asked.

Clint smiled sadly at Tony. "There's only one thing you can do. You have to love them. That's it. You cannot hover over them all day everyday, so that's all you can do. You show them you love them, and you tell them as much as you can, so there's no doubt in their mind." Clint preached.

Tony just stared at Clint for awhile like he just told him the secrets of the universe. "Tony" Clint whispered as he waved his hand in front of Tony's face.

Tony slapped his hand away. "Clint, the hell man! When did you turn into Ghandi?" Tony yelled.

"It's called fatherhood, you'll grow into it" Clint stated.

Tony walked over to Clint and clapped him on his shoulder. "Thanks man. That meant a lot to me." Tony thanked him.

"No problem man. But you can repay me." Clint added jokingly.

"Great! I can do that. Steve's making spaghetti." Tony exclaimed.

Later that night when the sun had set and the food had been eaten, Clint scooped Peter into a hug before he left for his floor and said, "You're a great kid Pete. Never forget that. I love you." Then he kissed the top of his head and entered the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments for anything. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
